Lejos, pero contigo
by Ziqu Roheart
Summary: Por ahora sólo me dedicaré a beber de ti y disfrutar mi pequeño momento íntimo a tu lado... Kaname. Porque es el único en el que puedo sentirme cerca de tu corazón.


Notas: Eh, Sari tiene una nueva historia recién salidita del horno yaoi! Aunque ciertamente no hay situaciones morbosas (tal vez sólo unas pocas, pero muy pocas), mucho menos sexuales. Sí, yo quería hacer algo sexual pero mi musa me denegó la idea y en cambio me hizo hacer esto. En realidad no sé de dónde salió esto pero cuando mis dedos tocaron el teclado de mi ordenador no pararon hasta finalizar dicho escrito. Tenía muchas ganas de hacer un Kaname x Zero desde hace algunos meses y esto es lo primero que hago en este año que inicia… en fin. Espero y les guste a pesar de la trama un poco rara.

Disclaimer: Como saben, Vampire Knight no ser mío ni serlo aunque yo rogar a Hades por ello. Ser de Hino sensei (a quien yo amar por crear a Kaname y Zero jujuju). Nada lucrativo hay en esto =D!

P.d. Esta historia la dedico a mi amado Onodera Ritsu sensei, mi padre hermoso que tanto amo y que ha hecho renacer la yaoista que vive en mí! Te amou~~~ 3!

~Porque nada es peor que perderte para siempre~

Si no te tengo a mi lado por lo menos me conformo con saberte cerca de mí. No me importaría pasar una eternidad bajo la sombra de mis fingidas palabras despectivas y sentimientos disfrazados de odio que estar toda lo que me queda por vivir sin ti, sin tu presencia que es el motor de mi vida, la razón por la cual me levanto cada día con la vaga esperanza de verte aunque sea sólo un momento aunque nuestra enemistad sea el motivo, y mi bizarra excusa, para hablarte y tocarte disimuladamente.

No es necesario que digas más de lo usual porque tú y yo sabemos que no soportas mi presencia aunque la toleres a petición de ella, que es a quien verdaderamente amas y la razón por la que tratas de entablar conversación cuando, por casualidad, coincidimos los tres en un mismo lugar. Aunque claro, yo "_despectivamente"_ te contesto con un monosílabo de la forma más agria e indiferente que mis sentidos puedan lograr porque, sinceramente, desde que descubrí mis sentimientos hacia tu persona se me ha hecho sumamente difícil aparentar que todo sigue igual, cuando la verdad es muy diferente. Es en momentos como esos en los que agradezco que ella esté presente; si mis sentimientos se salen de control es siempre su dulce y melodiosa voz la que me regresa a mi nefasta e, indudablemente, cruda realidad. Esa que me dice que por más que desee desde el fondo de mi corazón que todo sea una horrible pesadilla no lo es y que jamás podrías ser sólo mío. Por eso no es necesario que me mires más de lo necesario, no soportaría que tus ojos me miren más de la cuenta sólo por tratar de complacer el pequeño capricho de ella al querer que nosotros nos llevemos mejor.

Si tan solo todo esto fuese un sueño me atrevería a lanzarme a tus brazos y decirte cuánto te quiero y deseo que me abraces a mí, sólo a mí. Más sin embargo ese escenario dista mucho de la realidad. Es imposible para alguien como tú tener sentimientos por alguien como yo, un mero peón en un tablero de ajedrez, un híbrido convertido contra su voluntad en lo que más odia, un cazador con instintos vampíricos que se le fueron dados por pura venganza. Un nivel D a punto de caer en lo más bajo del abismo. Pero soy obstinado y terco por lo que lucho continuamente por no hacerlo, por caer y perder lo poco de raciocinio que me queda, humillándome a mí mismo a aceptar lo que podría ser mi salvación: tu sangre.

Oh, esa gloriosa y exquisita bebida que hace a mi propia sangre llegar al punto de ebullición; ese néctar delicioso que aviva mis sentidos, tanto de cazador como de vampiro, haciéndolos más agudos por momentos; ese elíxir de la vida, tan necesario para cualquier especie, que recorre mis venas con cada sorbo que doy. Todo tan grandioso y excitante, tan agradable a mis sentidos que se ha convertido en mi pedacito de cielo. Porque son esos momentos en los que puedo sentirte mío, en los que soy enteramente tuyo entregándome totalmente a ti, disfrutando cada segundo de ti, sin que lo sepas, sin que sospeches que me derrito con cada respiración que das, con cada exhalación que haces al sentirte quizá muy sucio por darle tu preciada sangre a quien probablemente ni se lo merece. Pero este es mi secreto, secreto que pretendo guardar hasta la muerte.

Por eso, por pequeños momentos como esos, no me importaría vivir siempre de la lástima que me tienes si sólo así puedo mantenerme a cierta distancia de ti, lo más cerca que pueda añorar. No me importaría no tenerte solo para mí porque prefiero mil veces más verte y saberte feliz con quien realmente amas a no verte por el resto de mis años porque no existes más.

"Kiryuu, tu sed se ha vuelto insaciable y más continua últimamente" te escucho decir. Yo sólo sonrío mentalmente mientras mis ojos adquieren un matiz rojizo y mis incisivos crecen. Desabrochas los primeros tres botones de tu camisa dejando entrever tu piel de porcelana e instintivamente relamo mis labios sin notarlo, la comisura de tus labios se alza un poco y es ahí cuando todo se vuelve una nebulosa para mí. Dejo que un poco de lujuria y amor se reflejen en mis ojos cegados por la sed y antes de proceder a mi labor veo la sorpresa reflejada en tu mirar al notar un poco de los sentimientos que guardo en mi interior. Me lanzo a tu cuello hipersensible por tantas veces que he hincado mis colmillos en él, dibujando una sonrisa en mis labios que claramente notas. Te siento temblar un poco y una exhalación de profundo placer sale de tu boca.

Bueno, tal vez y sólo tal vez, dejar entrever un poco de mis sentimientos de vez en cuando no sea tan malo como pensaba si eso logra hacerte un poco más sensible a mis acciones en situaciones como esta. Pero por ahora me dedicaré a beber de ti y disfrutar mi pequeño momento íntimo a tu lado...

-x-

Gracias por leer! ¿Reviews? :3!


End file.
